Forget Everything
by skyisgray
Summary: Draco no sabe si mantenerse fiel a todo lo que le enseñaron o dejarlo todo por la única persona que hizo cambiar su mundo.


Allí se encontraban los dos, en ese lugar donde todo comenzó. Si los vieran ahora, nadie daría crédito a lo que están viendo. Dos enemigos declarados públicamente, Gryffindoy y Slytherin. La dulce miel que corría en sus ojos contra el frío hielo que nublaba cada sentimiento que amenazaba con demostrarse.

El rubio acorralaba a la castaña contra la pared, la corta distancia que había entre ambos los estaba matando, pero no era momento para encuentros apasionados. Sólo la penetrante mirada de él le ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione, no soportaba más el silencio, pero algo le decía que era mejor mantenerse sin decir nada.

-Repitelo, Granger.- Draco escupió las palabras con despresio, se sentía traicionado. La castaña había herido su orgullo pero más que nada lo había herido a él, pero eso no es algo que vaya a admitir ante ella.

-No... No podemos... No podemos seguir con esto.- Dijo temerosa de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Pero, ¿qué le importaba tanto? Si el mismo se encargaba de recordarle a Hermione que él nunca haría oficial una relación con una sangre sucia como ella, que nunca sería más que algo pasajero.

Ella tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir algo más profundo que sólo deseo hacia el rubio, por esto debía cortar toda relación con él antes de que ella sufra las concecuencias.

-Es por la comadreja, ¿No es así?- Ella trataba de decifrar lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Trató de no mirar muy profundamente esos ojos grises para que su plan de "terminar" con él no fracasara.

-No, Draco. Ron no tiene nada que ver con esto.- Sacando toda esa valentía digna de una Gryffindor, se enfrentó al Slytherin y decidió decirle la verdad. O parte de ella.- No podemos seguir viéndonos porque temo... temo salir dañanada de esto.

-¿Temes? ¿Tienes miedo de sufrir algún tipo de daño?- Draco parecía estar controlando su ira, pero la verdad es que estaba controlando el impulso de decirle a su castaña que no se atrevería a herirla otra vez.- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó luego de un rato, se alejó de ella ya que no creía resistir mucho tiempo más sin tocar esa sedosa piel.- ¿Haz pensado en mi? Si se descubre lo nuestro mi vida estaría arruinada. No puedo ni imaginar lo que diría mi padre. Pero aún así...- Draco se calló. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener sus sentimientos retenidos que sin querer se los guardó otra vez. Todo un Malfoy, pensó agriamente.

-Aún así ¿qué, Draco?- Él se volteó bruscamente, sorprendiendose de la cercanía de Hermione. Ella había avanzado lentamente, ya había aprendido a conocer al rubio y sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, sólo necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios y arrojaba todos sus planes a la basura.

Hubo un largo silencio, donde el Slytherin debatía consigo mismo sobre si decirle la verdad a Hermione y luchar por ella o simplemente marcharse con su ego herido y perderla para siempre.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que salió por los labios de Hermione luego de un largo silencio en el que Draco trató de vencer todo lo que le habían enseñado. Merlín sabía que había intentado decirle a la castaña que no se fuera, que él la quería y si ella era capaz de olvidarse del resto él también.- Adiós, Draco.

Hermione se retiró de la sala común de los premios anuales hacia su habitación. Sabía que él se quedaría ahí y lo más sensato sería ir con sus amigos o a algún lugar lejos de ahí, pero tenía unas ganas horrendas de llorar que su cerebro sólo le pidió un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y razonó un poco antes de tocar fondo. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No se supone que terminó con Draco por esto? No quería salir herida y se sentía como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

Permaneció así por un rato, no supo si pasaron minutos o segundos pero sólo reaccionó cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-Draco, no deberías es...- Al momento en que la castaña se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, él se apoderó de sus labios con un sentimiento de necesidad que no había conocido hasta ese momento. Era como si hubiesen pasado años sin probar el dulce sabor de su Hermione. Después de que ella se marchó él lo razonó; no podía perderlo pero si no podía decirselo con palabras concretas, tendría que hacerlo de alguna manera. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras y entró rápidamente a su habitación, su corazón dio un vuelco al verla, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y la felicidad lo alentó a seguir. No se dieron cuenta cuando ya Draco estaba arriba de ella y la camisa de éste estaba en el suelo, pero nada importaba, se habían olvidado de toda discución, de toda lógica. Lo único que importaba ahora eran ellos, su amor.

Habían pasado horas, pero no podían dormir, la felicidad de encontrarse juntos se desvaneció al recordar que probablemente fuera la última vez que lo estuvieran, pero aún así un aura de paz los rodeaba a los dos. Hermione estaba apoyada en el pecho de Draco y éste acariciaba sus cabellos. De pronto, casi sin quererlo, esa paz se vio interrumpida por los susurros del rubio.

-Te amo.- Lo dijo tan bajito que Hermione creyó imaginarlo, levantó suavemente su cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos grises diciendole lo que ella creyó inventar.- Te necesito, no me dejes.

-¿Lo... lo dices... lo dices en serio?- Ella no podía dar crédito a las palabras del rubio. Inconsientemente había esperado mucho por el día en que él le dijera esas palabras, pero había abandonado esa posibilidad casi al instante en que venía a su mente. Ella trataba de engañarse a sí misma repitiendose que lo que tenían ellos no era más que una aventura y ni ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado.

-Claro que sí...- En un arrebato de alegría Hermione se avalanzó sobre Draco y lo abrazó fuerte, con las intenciones de no soltarlo nunca ante la posibilidad de que después de su encuentro se haya quedado dormida y este sea sólo un hermoso sueño.

-Yo también...- No dejó que terminara cuando ya se había incorporado para poder besar comodamente a su amada. Cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron unos centrimetros, dandole tiempo para terminar.- Olvida todo lo que te dije, te amo.

La sonrisa de ambos no podía ser más grande, por fin estaba todo claro entre ellos, no habían más sentimientos ocultos. Lo que pasara desde ahora, dependería del futuro, pero ya habían pasado por muchas cosas, un amor como el suyo no sería fácil de romper.


End file.
